Fireworks
by Tazz Dieudonne
Summary: Tony is banished from New York and he is going to miss the 4th of July annual firework display at Stark tower. Loki wants to make it up to him. Tony/Loki. One-shot.


Author Note- Tony is banished from New York to a small town. He probably did something stupid. SHIELD needed him to be out of the way for a while. Tony is upset that he is going to miss the firework display and celebration. He has been ranting about it non stop to the unfortunate Loki, who promised to look out for him. Loki finds him drunk in a bar. Happy 4th of July! Enjoy. Reviews feed the starving writer.

Fireworks

"I can't believe I'm going to miss it! I've never missed a single year...ever." Tony slurred drunkenly. "You know, all these people cheering for your creation. It's always amazing. Every year getting bigger and better. All those pretty lights way up in the sky." Tony was now talking louder. The other people in the bar were giving him a wide birth. "Do you know who I am?" He asked the guy next to him. The man looked over him and turned back to his drink. "I'm Tony fucking Stark!" He turned to the rest of the bar and shouted.

"That's enough Stark." A voice he would know any were penetrated the silence that fell after Tony's words. Loki, dressed in civilian clothes, stood in the door way. He looked leaner with out all the heavy leather and chains. Tony's vision was already trashed so he couldn't fully appreciate that Loki was in jeans and a black tank top.

"You can't tell me what to do." Tony tried to get up but he ended up on the ground some how.

"On the contrary..." Loki smiled and swept Tony up in to his arms. Tony was carried, bridal style through the bar and out the door.

"Put me down!" Tony insisted

"No." Loki's smile twisted more as he held the bigger man closer. Loki was strong, Tony could feel it, he wasn't about to let Stark go so Tony got comfortable. He nestled himself in to the gods chest, loving Loki's seductive smell. Tony was snoring in Loki's arms in seconds. He didn't see the looks on the town peoples face's as Loki carried Tony, seemingly weightless, through the town and out in to the woods. Tony didn't see as Loki took flight and soared up in to the sky. He didn't see as They landed softly on a beach on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean.

"Stark." Tony moaned and sat up. He looked around. In his alcoholic state the world was tilting and slightly blurry but he could make out some things. Like a beach and the ocean. Also Loki standing above him in jeans and a tank top. The god's lean body was outlined perfectly in the clothes.

"Your beautiful." Tony slurred trying to get up but he had to sit down again. Loki sighed and pulled Tony in to his lap, stabilizing him.

"Your drunk." Loki retorted. Tony only smiled and snuggled closer to the god.

"Your warm."

"Your out of your mind." Stark fell silent. He closed his eyes and tried to remember why he was so drunk.

"What's it to day?"

"I believe on your Midgard calendar it is the fourth day of a time called July."

"Shit!" Tony stood up in shock. Loki had to stand to steady Stark so he didn't fall.

"Today is the day you spoke of isn't it? The one of celebration and lights in the sky."

"Fireworks." Tony corrected him. "Yah it's that day." Tony looked mournfully up in the sky. "I'm missing it."

"Your celebration? At Stark tower?"

"All the people. You would love it!"

"That's never really been my thing." Loki admitted. Tony had been talking non stop about the party. It was one of the biggest events of the year. Tony couldn't help looking forward to it. He always loved fireworks. He also loved making them bigger and better every year. His dad had started the tradition, it was one of Tony's better memories of the man.

"Well you have to come one day. I will make you!"

Loki snorted. "You hear that Thor!" Tony addressed the sky. I'm taking your brother to see fireworks and there is nothing you can do about it!" Tony shouted at the sky.

"Tony you may hate me for this but your a terrible conversationalist when your drunk."

"A little drunk is okay though right." Tony pleaded.

"Tony you're... what's the mortal word...plastered."

"Not that bad." Tony slurred. Then he slipped and fell on the god. "Sorry." He tried to get up but his legs wouldn't do his bidding. Loki shook his head and pressed a hand to Tony's forehead. Suddenly his mind was incredibly clear. He could see every thing clear and his body was back in his command. "Hey what did you do to me?" Tony got up quickly.

"Took off the effects of the alcohol you have consumed. I could not have you passing out before the main attraction." Loki got up and dusted himself off.

"What happened?"

"You can't remember."

"That's what alcohol is suppose to do. And it's not suppose to go away."

"You were drunk at the ale house..."

"Bar." Tony corrected him.

"and they were about to throw you out so I took you here."

"Why?"

"I wanted to show you something." Loki took a step closer. They were inches away now.

"Well dear god of mischief this better be good because I'm missing fireworks and independence day celebrations for you."

"That's why I brought you here."

"Nice place." Tony looked around at the beach. "Okay the suspense is killing me what is it you want to show me?"

"You might want to step back." Loki warned.

"What would be the fun in that?" Tony asked but he did as he was told. Maybe Loki had something completely different in mind then he did. Loki steadied him self and suddenly let out a blast of blue magic. The sky above the island lit up with red white and blue sparks.

"Fireworks?" Tony couldn't believe his eyes. Had the god truly recreated Fireworks? He was doing a fantastic job! They looked just like the fireworks he had seen when he was a kid. They weren't as big or as crazy as the kind he was planing on setting off at Stark tower but they were still incredible. Tony stood transfixed. More exploded. They were just like the ones he could remember seeing with his father. Amazing.

"I believe that is their name." Loki said sending more blasts in to the sky. This time golden stars sparkled briefly in the sky each one giving off a boom as they suddenly expanded and then disappearing.

"Your amazing."

"Wait there's more." Loki was focused on the sky now. Out of his hands shot small fairies. They hovered a second and then dispersed.

"Where did they go?"

"Look at the sky."

"Nothing's up there."

"Just wait." Loki whispered. Then out of no were the five fairies coming from opposite directions collided in the sky. A huge boom rocked the earth as the sky lit up. So many tiny lights dancing above them. Tony was floored. The points of light above them wove them selves in to patterns and then one by one streaked down in to the water. They didn't even create a splash.

"Here comes your favorite." Loki said opening his palm again and another shot of light when rocketing up in to the sky. It was flame red and when it exploded high above them the light created a fountain effect. It shot out at one point and cascaded down. Each gold tipped light exploded in it's own shower of red.

"How did you know?"

"You've been ranting about them for three solid days."

"You were listing to that shit?"

"I picked up a few things."

"LIke what."

"You made it quiet clear that you were use to enjoying your self on this particular night."

"Thank you, truly. This means so much to me. All this it's like nothing I've ever seen."

"That's why I took the effects of the alcohol off. So you would always remember this night."

"Remind me to appoint you head of the firework display next year."

"There's one more." Loki said turning his attention from Stark to the sky again. He knelt down and blasted a huge amount of energy in to the sky. The force made him fall backwards.

"Nothings happening." Tony commented as the light disappeared in to the night.

"What?" Loki was confused.

"Well." Tony came up next to Loki and turned the god towards him. "Performance issues?" He commented smiling cockily. Loki grabbed his face again but this time it was more gentle. Tony leaned in closer. Loki caressed his stubble. Then Tony couldn't stand it any more. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the gods. Loki's lips twisted under his in a smile. Tony pulled away from the kiss first.

They both wore incurably cocky smiles. "Your move" Tony whispered. Loki pulled Stark by the waist closer to him. There bodies pressed together. Loki kissed him again. Full of passion. Tony ran his fingers through the god's hair. Loki let out a noise of content not unlike a purr.

Suddenly the sky exploded. The boom knocked them both to the ground. Red white and blue fireworks exploded in front of each other as if competing for the biggest spot of sky. They over lapped and collided with each other. It was the grand finale. Sparks shot out at random points. Some dots of light escaped their explosion to chase each other. Tony felt like they were right in front of him but he wasn't scared. Tony turned to Loki and Loki turned to Tony.

"Well how about that."

"Looks like I just needed a little more..."

"Excitement?"

"Power." Loki laughed as the fireworks burned themselves out sinking in to the water. Tony was suddenly on top of him kissing him again.

"I wander just how...excited I can get you?" Tony said as he paused for breath.

"Dear Stark I think you should worry about yourself I have no intent of being on the bottom." Loki quickly flipped their position pressing Tony in to the ground with more passion.

"Fireworks and sex my favorite combination." Tony murmured as another one went off


End file.
